The present invention relates to a table lamp particularly suitable for use as a reading lamp and/or professional lighting fixture (e.g. for drawing boards) enabling large part of the beam to be directed as determined by the user. In particular, the present invention relates to a lamp comprising a base; a bulb supporting unit; and adjustable means for connecting the same and enabling adjustment of the bulb supporting unit in relation to the base for directing the beam as required. Known lamps or spots of the aforementioned type usually present a fluorescent or incandescent bulb housed inside a concave shade and supported on a stand consisting of articulated metal rods, at times featuring a return spring. A major drawback of known supports of the aforementioned type is that the articulated joints on the rods and the helical spring eventually slacken, thus making it increasingly difficult to maintain the set position as selected by the user.